


Sleepover

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [11]
Category: The Shapeshifter & Unleashed - Ali Sparkes
Genre: Fluff, I'm too tired to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: Darren and Spook have a tradition of "sleepovers" on Fridays.





	

"I'm falling asleep." Darren complained, yawning widely.

"It's Friday," Spook retorted, twisting so that Darren's head better rested in the crook of his neck. "What's the point of going to bed early?"

"I'm tired, is what the point is." Mumbled Darren, tugging vaguely at the blankets, and somehow managing to slide them off Spook altogether.

"Hey!" Spook pulled back. "What are you doing? It's freezing."

"Go get the blankets from your bed as well, then." Darren said sleepily.

Spook considered this in silence for a few moments.

"No." He replied eventually, almost inaudibly.

"Why?" Sighed Darren, with great effort.

"It's too far away..." Spook grumbled. Darren laughed a little light-headedly, and Spook felt himself smile. Almost five minutes must have passed by the time Darren spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to talk. And show me that new magic trick..." He murmured. "But I'm... so... tired."

"Shh," Spook said fussily, running a hand through Darren's hair. "Don't be stupid. We have all weekend to talk. And believe me, I'll make sure you're sick of that trick by Monday morning."

"Mhm-kay." Darren replied, his eyes fluttering closed. "Goodnight, Spook."

"Yeah, sure. Go to sleep, virtuoso."

When no response came, Spook added;

"Goodnight."


End file.
